


Long Way Home

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: A/U, Apocalypse, Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter and Neal and in D.C. when the unthinkable happens. Now they have to somehow make it back to New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



> Created for CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 :)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e12fa0xhycb1rer/longwayhome.png?dl=0)


End file.
